Dark Love, Phantom Love
by Antoinette-Anthenat
Summary: Myth doesn't fit in anywhere.That is until she meets Dark. Dark is his own person now     I stink @ summaries so story will be better than summary


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D.N. ANGEL**

Myth P.O.V

I sat in my chair staring at my computer screen scrolling through results. I heard someone walk in.

"Juliet what are you doing?" my sister Chloe asked as she walked in. She leaned over my shoulder and looked at my computer screen.

"Dark Mousy, again? Juliet he's not real." she said.

"His name is Phantom Dark and he is too real! People have filed reports and the police are working on a case right now. Don't call me Juliet! My name is Myth." I said.

She sat down on my bed.

"Your name is Juliet Rima Shiru, you're 15 years old, turning 16 next month on the 17th, your hair is the same color as Yuri's from Angel Beats and the tips are black, it's styled like Christina Grimmie's is, your favorite color is black, your favorite artist is Christina Grimmie, you always have your green and black retro headphones that Christina Grimmie signed either around your neck or on your ears, sometimes you wear a plain black beanie hat, you always wear your black handglove on your right hand, you made up a name for yourself and you are in love with this fictional...Angel." she said.

I stood up quickly and my fists were clenching and unclenching.

"He is not fictional!" I yelled "Love is love and love is real! But then again what would you know. You're just the popular cheerleader that all the boys throw themselves at! It's not real love it sexistness!"

"Shut up! Sexistness? Is that even a real word?" she asked.

"Who gives a crap?" I yelled.

One thing to know about me: Don't piss me off. You piss me off and you might lose a limb or your life.

"Go. Away. Now!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine." she said.

"Screw you." I said under my breathe as she left.

I plopped down on my bed and cried into my pillow.

I tilted my head so I was looking at my nightstand with the pictures of Dark I had gotton of the internet and one that I took.

I picked up one that showed his face.

He had sorta scruffy purple hair and dark purple eyes that you can fall into. And the midnight black wings that almost seemed purple.

"Why can't I meet you? I feel so alone in this world," I sighed "Claire doesn't think you're real but screw what she thinks. If only I knew where to find you."

Typically there was no answer which I was expecting considering the fact it was a picture and pictures don't talk.

I turned on the news on my TV.

""Tonight at 11:30 I shall be stealing from another art museum in the center of town. I will be stealing the black diamond necklace. Dark."," the reporter said.

Center of town. The Ribridget Art Museum. I know where that is.

My mission tonight: go there and see Dark.

It was 11 p.m now so I though I should get rolling.

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black hoodie, a black shirt, my black beanie hat, my black handglove, my green headphones and my grey short wedge boots with neon green laces.

I climbed out my window and jumped on to the roof then to the ground.

It was only a two or three foot drop so no biggy.

By the time I got to the museum it was 11:15.

I snuck in and went to the room where they kept the black diamond necklace. I removed it from it's case and held it in my hands. I'll just hand it to him.

Makes his job a lot easier and maybe he'll like me.

I tapped my foot then desided to sit down. I checked my watch. 11:25. Any minute now. I got up and leaned against the display case so when Dark came back he'd see my right side. It was weird just standing there.

I heard footsteps.

"What the?" someone asked. I turned my head around calmly and saw him.

It was him.

That hair, those eyes, those wings. Definately Dark. I sighed.

"Here," I said holding out the necklace "I heard you were gonna take it so I just made your job a hell of a lot easier."

He took the necklace and smiled. My heart melted but then I smiled back.

"Thanks. Gotta fly. You wanna ride home?" he asked.

I was resisting the urge to go "Hell yeah! I've been waiting for this day forever!" and do some fangirl scream.

"Uhh...sure." I said cooly. Dark picked me up bridal style then we took off. He gave the necklace to me to hold that way he could carry me.

"My sisters gonna get a kick out of this." I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah she's all like "Get your head out of the freaking clouds Dark is not real" and I'm like "Shut the hell up you know nothing!"" I said.

He laughed.

"So you know my name but I don't know yours." he said.

"I'm Myth. Myth Rima Shiru. Oh there's my house!" I said pointing to my black house.

We landed on the grass and I got on my own feet.

"Thanks. It was really really nice meeting you." I said then jumped onto my roof with no effort at all.

"You can do that without wings? That's like a two, three foot jump. Impressive." he said.

I sat down letting my feet dangle.

"Thank you very much. It's just something I can do. Comes naturally. I'm also extremely good at hand-to-hand combat but not only do I believe in karate but I believe more in street fighting. I mean when you think about it you have a street fighter up against a karate master I'd be putting my money on the street fighter considering there's the show-no-mercy deal going on." I said.

"You're different. Unique. Most girls I met are just so damn happy all the time and peppy and pink and yellow and smiles and rainbows." he said.

"The day I become like that is the day I will be on my knees begging someone to kill me." I said smiling.

Dark smiled back.

"You know I met this one girl, Risa, and you know what she called me? " he said.

I burst out laughing.

"Did she hate you or something? I mean yeah mind your manners and all but it sounds like an insult no offense." I said.

"I get it. At first I was like '? What? Are you talking to me?'" he said.

I laughed.

"This is nice. It feels like I'm not alone anymore. To bad we can't do this everynight." I said then looked up at the night sky.

There was a pause.

"How about we do this every Tuesday night?" Dark asked.

"I'd love to but in all seriousness I can't because that's when the new episodes of Angel Beats are." I said.

"Okay then how about every or everyother Friday?" he asked.

"Okay. Sounds good. What time?" I asked.

"11:00 p.m." he said.

"Okay. I better get going. I won't tell anyone so don't worry. Bye." I said.

"Bye." Dark said.

I watched him take off into the night sky and fade in with the darkness.

I climbed into my window and layed down on my bed.

Then life seemed to suck less.

One of the **darkest** things in their world was the _brightest_ thing in mine.

**I know it's not that good but it shall get better**. **Reviews please? **


End file.
